Darcsens
The Darcsens are Europa's oldest indigenous race, said to have lived across the continent since ancient times. They are characterized by their dark blue-black hair and shawls or various accessories bearing the traditional Darcsen pattern ( ). History History tells of a "Darcsen Calamity" in which this race devastated the continent until the Valkyrur defeated them in the War of the Valkyrur. For their crimes of senseless destruction, the Darcsens were stripped of their last names and chased from their jobs and property, and remain the target of hatred and persecution. In actuality, the Darcsens were defeated in the war by the invading Valkyrur, who rewrote history to portray themselves as the heroes and to vilify the Darcsens. Recent use of Darcsen labor to mine and refine Ragnite through the use of pungent chemicals has given rise to a new set of stereotypes, particularly in Gallia and the Empire. Insults directed at them often reference their smell, or brand them as bearers of bad luck. In the Federation, where Darcsens do not appear to be particularly associated with mining, they are subject to a different set of stereotypes, largely being seen as common, dishonest and prone to criminality by those with aristocratic backgrounds. Despite endless derision and persecution, the Darcsens remain a proud race with a rich, unique culture. Most Darcsens now live in settlements built on the remains of former mining camps such as the Doerfein Mining Quarter, especially near the Diebal Mountains. Some live in big cities such as Randgriz (likely on the outskirts, like Zeri's family), and some study in prestigious universities and academies such as Lanseal. Possibly the most famous is Theimer, whose work on military arms and vehicles in EW1 is legendary. The Darcsen Hunts A common term for the systematic capture of Darcsens, practised mostly in eastern Europa. Sega's official guide for Valkyria Chronicles 2 describes the Darcsen discrimination as: : "Throughout the continent of Europa, Darcsens are still subject to ethnic discrimination which stems from an historical fact that their ancestors repeatedly initiated war and scorched all of Europa. Due to their ancestors' crimes, Darcsens are only identified by their first name as form of punishment. An extensive period of oppression, along with their reserved stance not to retaliate against offenders have made Darcsens easy targets during the war (especially EWII), as many Darcsen communities and families in Gallia were ethnically purged by foreign invaders. Our nation reports very few cases of criminal activities related ethnicity, however, Darcsens are considered dirty and inferior people who are never freed from prejudice or hostile feelings in public." Continuing the long history of prejudice and persecution against Darcsens that date back to the War of the Valkyrur, the Imperial army often staged hunts. Captives were alternately used as slaves or simply executed. Hunts are performed by dedicated squads whose sole duty is to scour settlements both within Empire borders and abroad for Darcsens to capture. The increased need for labor brought on by the onset of war saw hunts grow both frequent and more violent. Victims were sent to live and work in inhumane squalor at any of several concentration camps across Europa. Darcsen Concentration Camps During the invasion of Gallia, Darcscen laborers captured during Imperial hunts were held in Fouzen Labor Camp. After capturing Fouzen, the Empire was forced with the task of staffing its ore mines, smelting facilities and arsenals with laborers. Hunting parties were sent to scour Gallia for Darcsens that were abducted and used as slave labor, made to live in a shoddy wooden camp on the ravine floor while working under inhumane conditions. A high-voltage electric fence surrounded the camp's perimeter to prevent escape, and Imperial soldiers kept a close watch on detainees from atop watchtowers built throughout the area. Gameplay Valkyria Chronicles "Darcsen" is a subtype of unit which affects the activation of five Potentials: * Darcsen Bond is a Personal Potential for Wavy, Lynn and Nadine. It grants +40% Defense while active. * Darcsen Hater is a Personal Potential for Theold Bohr, Rosina Selden and Cezary Regard. It gives a -40% debuff to Defense while active. * Darcsen Pride is a Personal Potential for Zaka. It grants the Shamrock +40% vsArmour, +40% accuracy, and +40% Defence while active. * Sibling Ties is granted as Welkin Gunther's third Personal Potential for completing Chapter 11: The Marberry Shore. It grants Welkin +50% Defense and +50% accuracy while active, regardless of whether he's a Scout or in the Edelweiss. * Song of Peace is granted as Rosie's final Personal Potential for completing Report 07: War Without Weapons. It grants Rosie +40% Accuracy and a bonus to her Evasion stat. Darcsen-type units are: *Zaka (in the Shamrock) *Wavy (Scout) *Lynn (Shocktrooper) *Nadine (Engineer) The Edelweiss is not a Darcsen unit, regardless of whether Isara Gunther is driving it or not; for gameplay purposes, the Edelweiss is counted as Welkin. All Darcsen-related potentials have a chance of activating if at least one Darcsen-type unit is within 100 range of the unit with the ability; this is 10% further than the maximum range of a thrown hand grenade. Darcsen units also typically only have other Darcsens as friends; the exception is Lynn, who, outside of Zaka, lists Karl Landzaat as a friend. Valkyria Chronicles 2 As in the previous game, there are several potentials that trigger in the presence of Darcsen units: * Darcsen Pride is a Personal Potential for Zeri. The unlockable character Zaka also has this potential. Increases several stats when near another Darcsen unit. * Darcsen Bond is a Personal Potential for Jugin and Magari. The unlockable characters Lynn, Isara Gunther and Mintz also have this potential. Increases Defense when near another Darcsen unit. * Darcsen Hater is a Personal Potential for Heinz Gilden, Helmut Bourdais, Marion Siegbahn and Sigrid Eissel. The unlockable character Ramal Valt also has this potential. It decreases Defense when near a Darcsen ally. * Reconciliation is a Personal Potential that replaces Darcsen Hater on Marion Siegbahn and Sigrid Eissel after July: Laevatein Finals. The unlockable character Juliana Everhart also has this potential. It increases Defense when near Darcsen allies. * Sibling Ties is a Personal Potential for the unlockable character Welkin Gunther. It increases Accuracy and Defense when near Darcsen allies. * Song of Peace is a Personal Potential for the unlockable character Rosie Stark. It increases Accuracy and Evasion when near Darcsen allies. Darcsen type units in-game are: *Zeri (Shocktrooper) and alternate version of him (Armored Tech) *Jugin (Lancer) *Magari (Engineer) *Mischlitt (Armored Tech) *Lynn (Shocktrooper - Unlockable character) *Ramal (Shocktrooper - Unlockable character) *Zaka (Armored Tech - Unlockable character) *Isara (Armored Tech - Unlockable character) Trivia .]] *Whilst the first game was early in development and called Gallian Panzers, the Darcsens were originally going to be a race of cat-people called Bast People or Bastian. *The physical appearance of the Darcsens may be based on that of several Pre-Indo-European inhabitants of Europe, who were characterized by short-medium height, dark hair, pale skin, and blue or green eyes. Modern day remnants of these aboriginal Europeans include the Basques of northern Spain or the "Black Irish" of western Ireland. There is also a tendency to interpret the dark hair and tendency towards short-medium height as referencing the Japanese. *The tank owned by the Darcsen character Zaka, Shamrock, while maybe entirely coincidental, may be a subtle reference to their possible basis on the Black Irish. *The persecution of the Darcsens is based on the persecution of the Jewish people; Jews were forbidden from many jobs, though in their case they ended up stereotypically associated with tax collection and moneylending rather than ore extraction and mining. *As well much of their culture,clothing, and some of the sterotypes around them could be based around elements of the Romani people(colloquially known as Gypsies or Roma) an indo-aryan ethnic group that was also discriminated aganist in similar ways to the Darcsens during the holocaust and throughout history *While 'dark-hair' is seen as a slur used against the Darcsen, this is only the case in the English language dub. The original Japanese audio simply refers to them as Darcsen. Category:Backstory